I Got Sick, Say What!
by Zangetsu50
Summary: What if Ichigo got sick, and Rukia had to take care of him because his family is gone for a couple days, it cant be that hard for her, cant it? Let's find out. Read and find out and review if you like it. Gonna be about 2-4 or 2-3 chapters i dont know.
1. Chapter 1 Signs

****

Ok yes i know "A new story?" ya well ive been like thinking about this in my head for a couple days, until im like you know wat im gonna make it into a story. Cause ive really been thinking about this, im thinking "What would it be like if ichigo got sick and rukia had to take care of him, like he got like a flu or something..." for the record i think they should do an episode like this, just a short filler like its only 1 episode anyways "...cause so far that hasnt happened yet, so i wonder..." Until finally today i decided well technically i worked on this yesterday but it was like 10:43 pm so i had to wait. My point is this is gonna be short maybe like 2-4 chapters most likely 2-3 i dont know lets see how my brain works. After i finished this little or big note it was like 11:02 pm yesterday i finished the first chapter today. Cause i have skool right now and i have to sleep early, i dont realy care though so i stopped around 11:30 well actually more around 11:22 and finished it today in the afternoon, couldnt this morning cause of skool had to leave at 7

**Another thing if your curious or waiting for like forever for my 4th Movie story to be waited sorry for making you wait, i blame my brain but dont worry it will be updated this month, i am goin to force myself to work hard on it, i will start working on it after i have updated this, well now i guess you could say i already started. Cause i have a ton of people that love it and i dont want to disappoint you guys.**

**One more thing, (im probably boring you with this, im really sorry :(. I didnt think i had to make this long but their was a couple things i had to say when i was typin wat was gonna be the short version of this)** **as for my other story i know it was suppose to help me with the movie story but it is not, i am stuck on that as well STUPID BRAIN! Anyways i saw on my poll that you guys like the idea of my story Venom, im thinking of stoppin The one that saves other story and go with Venom cause that story i pretty much already sort of have planned out, it was winning at first, so i will probably stop it and go with Venom, but im also thinking of mixing the stories together, same plot but a bit different, you have to read it to find out. Just for the record i do not know when i will start that, if i decide to do it. Might put it as a poll.**

**Sorry again but one final thing, if you havent yet i have links on my profile that are about the 4th movie, it has the official website, a forum that has a lot of info on it, and a short teaser. Everytime new info comes out like a video or a new webpage i will post it on my profile, i will sometimes say it on my stories, and if theirs a ichihime moment or anything like that for you ichihime haters and are ichiruki lovers like me, i will put a short one-shot of that scene in the movie or episode now that i think about it, to where its ichigo and rukia. Im gonna put this same thing on my profile as well. And thats all i guess sorry for boring you guys. Now on with the story! Dumb title i know couldnt think of anything**

I Got Sick, Say What!

It has been a while since the winter war everything was put back to normal, Ichigo and Rukia are doing their daily routine, kill hollows send souls to Soul Society. Everyone finally recovered Rukia was stationed in Karakura Town so she can help Ichigo with his job. But today was a rainy day, everyone didnt realy find it weird since its still winter, but they did dislike it, the High School for some unknown reason decided to cancel school for the week. Because for some other reason some of the students were scared or tryin to recover after something they encountered (i think you know wat i mean)

Ichigo and Rukia were in Ichigos room, it was about 8:00 pm Rukia was drawing her little chappy doodles, and Ichigo was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall reading some random book (For some reason remembered Ichigo reading from fade to black and i needed something to put to keep ichigo occupied. They were actually enjoying their peace until

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Rukia looked at her side and grabbed her phone and quickly opened it she looked at it for a sec before turning to Ichigo

"Ichigo!" Ichigo put his book down lazily

"I know, I know" He grabbed his badge and pressed it to his chest, he laid down his body on his bed so if someone comes in they'll think hes asleep. Ichigo scratched behind his head and said

"Matago, even on a rainy day hollows still come out, dont they ever-" Before he got to finish he got hit behind his head by Rukia

"Ite! What was that for Rukia?" Rukia closed her eyes

"Urisai! You should know better than to complain its your job to kill hollows no matter what" He rubbed his head

"I know i just saying jeez" Rukia opened the window door and jumped outside, when she landed she looked back up and yelled out

"Hurry up! If we stay outside in this weather were gonna get sick" Ichigo landed beside her

"I know, so wheres the hollow?" Rukia took her phone out again

"Its north of Karakura town" Ichigo nodded

"Wagata, ekio!" Ichigo used shunpo and Rukia followed closely behind

North of Karakura

Ichigo jumped in the air dodging the hollows' tail, he got distracted for a min that he didnt see its claw coming at him, he barely dodged it leaving a nice straight cut on his cheek. Rukia yelled out

"Bakamono, dont get distracted!" Ichigo just gritted his teeth

"I know!" Rukia then yelled out

"Hurry up i wanna get back i dont like being out in the rain!" Ichigo just got mad while tryin to dodge the hollows' attack

"Urisai! At least your under something, while I'm out in the rain fighting!" He dodged another attack before finally jumping in the air, and sliced it in half. Ichigo sighed

"Finally, ekio Rukia" Rukia nodded

They both used shunpo and went back to his house

Ichigo's house

After Ichigo and Rukia got back in theirs bodies they went back to what they were doing before.

As Ichigo was reading...

"ACHOO!" Rukia looked at him

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo just said

"Nothing, I'm fine, its just a-ACHOO!" He sneezes again Rukia now had a confused look on her face

"Are you okay?" Ichigo for some reason feeling tired, decided to go to sleep

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I'm gonna go to sleep, I feel tired right now" Rukia put down her book and look at Ichigo lay down and pull his sheets over him.

"How are you tired fighting a hollow never gets you tired, are you really sure your ok?" Ichigo was facing the other way so she couldnt see his face. He just replied by saying

"Yeah, I'll probably be fine by tomorrow" Rukia got up and decided to let him rest, she headed for the door, before she left she said

"Well I'll just leave you" She closed the door

"ACHOO!" She heard him sneeze again she went downstairs

"I'll just check on him later"

1 hr later

Rukia decided to go to sleep as she passed Ichigo's room, she heard Ichigo cough slightly

She opened his door slightly but enough for her to see him, she saw him still sleeping, she closed the door she was wonderin if he realy was ok, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went to his sisters room to go to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo woke up again, 10 min after Rukia checked on him, but he didnt know that though. He just shifted in his bed, he coughed again but only twice. He started to think if he was getting sick

"Iie...I'll probably be fine tomorrow" He went back to sleep hoping he wasnt getting sick

* * *

**So what did you think i know it was short and when you got the email it said it was about 1, something sorry most of it was my big message to you guys, still sorry about that. Anyways tell me what you think, and if i should continue**

**I know its short sorry my message is what makes it seem longer but this is just the beginning i wanted to save what i was gonna put which was more for the next chapter**

**Oh and does anybody know how i can put coughin as speaking, like sneezing people just put "achoo"cause i dont realy like putting "he starts to cough" so if their is can you tell me. I meant to update this around 3 or 3:30 but i had to do things before i can**

**ok i didnt feel like thinking of all the japanese words i was gonna use again, so i just put the translations from the 4th movie, but i will add extra if i didnt add some.**

**Translations:**

**Nani-What**

**Bakamono-Stupid/dumbass**

**Teme-Bastard/Bitch**

**Kisama-You (i think, ive heard them say it)**

**Demo-But**

**Hai-Yes**

**Ite-Ow**

**Matago-Seriously**

**Shimata-Shit**

**Urisai-Shut up**

**Ekio-Lets go**

**Arigato-Thank you**

**Bakaro/Baka-Idiot**

**Kaja-Mommy**

**Wagata-Fine/I understand**

**Ja na-Later/See ya**

**Iie-No**

**Nii-sama-Brother**

**So ka-I see**

**Chotto matte-Wait a minute**

**Matte-Wait**

**Yamero-Stop it**

**Ha nase-Let go**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Koi oi-Come on**

**Fuku-taicho-Vice Captain/Lieutenant**

**Sou-taicho**

**Reiatsu-Spiritual Energy/Spiritual Pressure**

**Chire-Scatter**

**Soten ni zase-Sit upon the frozen heavens**

**Jinteki Shakusetsu-Sting all enemies to death**

**Hajike-Snap**

**Unare-Growl**

**Kare-Reap**

**Omote o Agero-Raise your head**


	2. Chapter 2 You are not okay

**A/N: Sorry i took a while got stuck on one of the scenes which was how i was gonna end this, and i was busy with other things. The chapters wont be that long just to give you a heads up. Under the Moonlight will be updated in a couple min**

**A/N: So its your choice if i should save all the scenes for Venom or here**

**A/N: Remember i said on the 1st chapter that i was gonna mix The ones that save others and Venom together well i might anyways. im gonna have a short poll on my profile it will probably be up for 7 days so it gives some other readers a chance to see it, here is your choices.**

**Dont mix The one that saves others with Venom**

**anyways vote after you read this chapter because it will be up. **

**Now enough of me, lets go on with the story, does anyone know why everytime i try to put the title in the middle it wont let it just goes back to the side everytime i save. Please Review**

I Got Sick, Say What!

During the night Ichigo began stirring in his sleep, he kept going from side to side, he wrapped the sheets tighter on himself, because for some reason he felt cold.

Ichigo wakes up again cause he had to sneeze again.

"ACHOO!" Ichigo moves around again tryin to get warm

"Matago, what is wrong with me, I keep-keep ACHOO!"

"...sneezing" Ichigo immediately gets up

"Kuso! Why is it so cold in here, I know its raining and all but its colder than usual, wh-" Ichigo immediately grabs his head, that fast movement gave him a headache

"Ite..." Ichigo layed down slowly and tried to get some rest again.

Next day

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and saw it was the afternoon, his vision was a little blurry though, but he can still make out what stuff were, Ichigo starts getting off his bed, but when his feet touch the ground he stumbles slightly. He regained his balance and made his way to the kitchen, but was using the walls to support himself. He sees a note on the fridge, he grabbed it and saw its from Yuzu, his vision went a little better, so he was able to read it.

_Onii-chan_

_We went with dad on a buisness trip we will be back in a week or 5 days_

_Take care!_

_Yuzu_

Ichigo rubbed his head

"Great..." He grabbed a cup and poured some water into it. He quickly chugged it down, before going back upstairs.

He layed back down, he fell asleep for 10 min, but in those 10 min he now felt worse, he didnt want to get up. He was about to fall asleep again but he coughed again except 3 times. He quickly got up and covered his mouth as he coughed.

At that time, Rukia came in all cleaned up.

"Are you okay? Ichigo!" Ichigo continued to cough. Rukia ran to his side, but he finally stopped

"I'm fine" Rukia then got a little angry

"No your not! Coughing like that isnt normal, and feeling tired all of a sudden isnt normal either, something is wrong with you! So-" Rukia stopped when she noticed his cheeks look alittle flushed

"Your cheeks look a little flushed" Ichigo still looking tired said

"They do not, let me just get a little rest" He layed back down but looked the other way. Rukia just sighed and said

"Wakata, I'll check on you later" With that being said she left.

1hr later

Rukia came back to ichigo's room as she opened the door she spoke

"Ichigo I'm back to check on you" She got no response so she walked further into the room to see ichigo still laying down

"Ichigo!" She didnt get a response, so she shook his shoulder.

All she heard was Ichigo groan. She heard him say in a croaked voice

"Leave me alone" After he spoke she got worried

"Oi! You dont sound ok!" Ichigo slowly got up and looked at her, Rukia slightly gasped she saw Ichigo's cheeks look more flushed, but she said nothin .

"Rukia, I'm telling you im ok. See?" Ichigo tried getting off his bed, but he felt too weak to get up, he tried again, but he felt an arm push him back down. Ichigo looks up and sees Rukia with a worried expression on her face.

"Whats-" He was cut off by Rukia, putting her hand on his forehead, she kept it their for 2 seconds, before letting her hand fall to her side

"Ichigo you feel a bit warm" Ichigo just argued

"I'm fine!" Ichigo just turned to the side, but coughed. Rukia just sighed and decided to leave him alone for a while.

She came back to his room to check again, she saw him sleepin. But he looked exhausted, and his cheeks looked more red. She went up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. He was burning, Rukia gasped, she has seen been through something like this when she lived in Rukongai. She remembered that you need to put a wet cloth over his forehead.

She quickly went to this kitchen and got a cloth. She put it in the sink and turned the water on, she waited till the cloth was damp. She ran back up stairs and into Ichigo's room. She saw Ichigo has moved and is now his back is facing the bed. She put the cloth over his forehead, but the cloth was big so it covered his eyes as well. She sat down on his chair and waited for Ichigo to wake up. She heard him cough slightly she also saw him sweating and panting

She saw him turn to his side. So now he was facing her, the cloth fell off, Rukia got up to pick it up. And put it back on his head she put it on the side of his head it still covered his forehead and eyes. But she grabbed it again when she realized its not wet anymore, and hes still burning hot, she went to the bathroom to wet it again, while she was in their she was talking to herself

"What am I goin to do when he wakes up?" After the towel was wet she went back to his room and placed it back on his head, when she turned around a voice caught her attention and made her turn around

"What are you doing?" She turned around and still saw the cloth on Ichigos head. Rukia thought she was imagining it

"Rukia..." She turned around and saw Ichigo facing her

"That is you right?" Rukia nodded even though he couldnt see her

"Yeah"

"Whats going on? Why do I have a cloth on my head?" Rukia sighed

"Your sick" Ichigo removed the cloth, Rukia saw his cheeks were still flushed

"No I'm not, I feel fine"He tries to get up but has trouble, he tries again but fails, Rukia sighs again. Ichigo gives up and lays back down.

"You were saying" Ichigo looks irritated

"Shutup" Rukia just smirks but it goes away when Ichigo starts coughing, she gets up and goes to his side

"Are you okay?" Ichigo waves her off with his free hand as hes using his other hand to cover his mouth

"I'm fine" Ichigo sighs

"I rarely get sick why did i get sick now?" Rukia closes her eyes

"It probably because you were out in the rain" Ichigo just replied back

"I blame you" Rukia just got irritated

"How is it my fault its all-" Ichigo started sneezing again, he stopped and rubbed his nose,

"Ah! Crap I got worse!" Rukia winced his voice sounded weird and his eyes looked red and watery

"I got a stuffy nose now, I keep sneezing and coughin I feel like crap! My throat hurts! How can this possible get worse!" After he finished talking he coughed again. He grabbed his neck, Rukia looked worried

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo still kept his hand on his neck

"My throat hurts like hell when I cough" Rukia decided to try to help

"Is their anything I can do?" Ichigo nodded

"Ya in the clinic their should be a bottle of medicinefor coughin" Rukia nodded, she decided not to ask what the name was she figures that the bottle will say coughing on it

She leaves the room, and goes to the clinic

While shes in the clinic she looks through the cabinest for the medicine, she finally finds a bottle that says Coughing Medicine, she grabs it and goes back upstairs.

She finds Ichigo rubbing his neck, she goes over to him and gives him the medicine.

Ichigo thanks her and starts drinking some, he puts it beside his bed and lays down

"Im gonna try to get some sleep" Rukia nodded she gets up and heads towards the door, before she closes it she looks back at him and says

"I'll be back to check on you later" She was about to leave but not before hearing

"I dont need a babysitter Rukia" She just smirks and says

"Says you"

* * *

**Sorry that ending sucks, i couldnt think of anything so i just ended it like this**


End file.
